


辰星陨落

by XIAONING



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAONING/pseuds/XIAONING





	辰星陨落

2012年，一颗由史塔克工业打造，名为“Steve”的卫星被放飞宇宙。距今七年，这颗卫星按照预定轨迹飞行，既孤独，又漫长的旅行。如今，它即将回到地球，在万千辰星中投入大海的怀抱。

美国队长一边用耳麦作最后任务总结，一边迈出电梯。“克林特，最后……”抬头看见钢铁侠坐在沙发上看电视，Steve愣了愣。没有理会克林特正在进行结尾汇报，关掉了耳麦，露出无奈的笑容，“在看什么？”

“回来了。”不是问句，Tony背对着Steve，盯着屏幕，那颗已经进入大气层的卫星。回头看Steve时，勾起了嘴角。

“队长。”Friday出声，想解释这种现象。

“没事。”Steve看着Tony，回答Friday，迈开腿走过去，“回来了。”  
也不是问句。

电视被撞倒，屏幕裂开，画面仍在继续闪动。钢铁侠的吻缠绵又粗暴，与其说是吻，不如说是在啃咬，犹如发泄般的狠劲。美国队长的背撞到落地窗上，背对着繁华的纽约夜景，即使没有开灯，客厅里依然被霓虹照得很亮。Steve被拉低脖子，下唇应该是渗血了，刺痛中尝到一丝铁锈味，混合吞不下的唾液，从嘴角溢出，然后被Tony舔走。滑溜溜的舌尖，故意挑逗起Steve口里的敏感点，使他的口腔肌肉痒得难受，又不去触碰真正痒的地方，想用牙齿去咬口腔壁，又怕咬到那条正在作恶的淫蛇。挠不到，上颚被舌尖抵住，唯有主动去阻止，结果被Tony邀着纠缠到一起。交缠的舌头，犹如两条发情交媾的毒蛇，发出的声音，淫秽又色情。

T恤下摆被卷起，尾指指甲故意划过小腹上的肌肉，引得肌肉一阵阵抽出般的紧绷。T恤被卷至胸膛上，Tony的指尖挑逗地在乳晕上画着圈圈。Steve还被吻着，乳尖没有被碰触却空虚瘙痒起来。“唔……”舌头的搅动开始让他唇舌发麻，Steve发出了难受得呻吟，却没有推开他。Tony却放过了他，暧昧地舔掉他嘴角的血，拇指顶起他下颚，顺着那条血迹，从颈侧舔到锁骨上。Steve的喉结在滚动，肩膀上的牙印深可见血，然后又被舔走了混着汗的血，痛却不能发出呻吟的声音，避免继续去刺激这头发情的野兽。Tony的指腹抵住乳尖，搓弄揉捻起来，用指甲去撩拨，戳玩中间那条细缝，直至狎玩得乳尖红肿挺立起来。

乳尖被唇舌包裹，Steve主动挺起胸膛，将挺立的肉粒送到他嘴里尽情地逗弄。Tony卡在他两腿间，牙齿轻咬重啃，像将一颗软糖含在嘴里般玩弄，乳尖被凌虐得几乎要滴出血来。舌尖舔在乳晕上，一圈圈地，然后重新含着乳尖吸吮。Tony双手伸到Steve牛仔裤里，按着他的屁股揉捏，使他的胯下贴近自己，勃起的阴茎顶住了他。

“Tony……”Steve阴茎勃起了，包裹在牛仔裤里十分难受。

“嗯？”Tony牙齿一错，在乳尖上留下一个齿痕。一只手绕到前面，隔着内裤握着了Steve几乎湿淋淋的阴茎。牛仔裤太紧，Tony的手几乎整个贴在上面，强行撸动了几下，纽扣不堪压迫，弹飞出去。手指堂而皇之地从内裤边缝伸进去握着柱身，撸动起来，尾指指甲顺着柱身上的血管上下轻轻划动，时不时地去刺激阴囊。

Steve被刺激得抿紧唇，仰起头，汗却滚动的喉结淌下，身体向后弓起。红肿的乳尖不满唾液，又痛又痒，却可怜兮兮地想要更多的凌虐。阴茎顶端溢出的水珠沾湿了Tony的手指，兴奋得小腹一阵阵收缩痉挛，想射精的快感令后穴后一阵收缩，肉壁瘙痒蠕动起来。

“嗯？”Tony再发出一个音调，逼着Steve发生声音。牛仔裤被越褪越下，内裤湿哒哒的，黏在Tony的手上，能清楚看到他握着阴茎在律动，边缘露出的顶  
端，正被拇指撩拨调戏。

“Tony……”Steve想射，可阴茎顶端被拇指的指甲顶端堵住，强烈的失禁感使得腹肌绷紧，一角布料陷入后穴后，被蠕动的肉壁挤压，磨蹭，很快湿透了，声音几乎是从牙齿间挤出，“放手……”

Tony另一只手，手指轻划着穴口皱褶，眼看恋人被射精的欲望折磨得意乱情迷。Tony重新吻上Steve，手指一下子伸进后穴，撞在了敏感点上，拇指指甲同时扫过顶端。凸起的敏感点如遭雷击，酥麻从尾椎窜上，小腹强烈地痉挛起来，Steve被决堤的快感一下子灭顶，咬伤了Tony下唇，精液射他手上和衣服上。

美国队长被翻过身，贴在落地玻璃上。湿哒哒，红肿的乳尖被玻璃挤压得变了形，却有种难以言喻的刺激快感。Tony在吻他的尾椎，舌尖按摩着凹进去的那一点，很痒，却很很舒服。刚射完精的阴茎又勃起了。“Tony……”Steve额头抵在玻璃上，握紧了拳头，后穴的蠕动如同又千百只蚂蚁横冲直撞，恨不得被立即填满，然后被操得死去活来。

“Tony……”Steve的低喃并没有等来狂风暴雨，却招来软舌的玩弄。滑溜溜的，像蛇一样钻进去，舔舐在肉壁上，撩拨，使后穴痒得更难受了。Steve伸手到身后，自觉地掰开了屁股，那地方很痒，却不知道哪里在痒，那舌头舔过的地方都在痒，再次舔舐却也止不住，脑子里想要更硬得东西。逼得他向前逃去，可身前是玻璃，勃起的阴茎磨蹭在上面，顶端溢出的水珠涂在玻璃上，模糊了又清晰，色情极了。

“Steve……”Tony站起来，贴在他背上，在他耳边呢喃着他的名字。衬衫边角划过肌肉的纹理，沾上了汗。然后是熟悉和久违的侵犯和占有，那玩意一下子顶在了最深处，刺激得后穴瞬间夹紧了。Tony轻笑，吻着他的耳郭，“别咬这么紧。”

可后穴仿佛终于被解救似的，死死地咬着阴茎，撑开的程度甚至能感受到柱身上的血管，那股雷击般的快感，一路扫到Steve的心脏，痒得难受，“动一下……”

Tony扶着Steve的腰，开始小幅度地动起来，后穴很湿，肉壁很软，紧紧地包裹着，销魂蚀骨。阴茎的抽插挤出了一些水绩，直到Steve的后穴渐渐因不满而放松时，便开始狂风暴雨地横冲直撞起来。

“唔……”美国队长抿紧了唇，那玩意毫无技巧，每次都暴虐地挤压着敏感点，然后重重地顶到深处。Steve被顶得仰起了头，僵直着的身体泛起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。身前的阴茎跟随着被侵犯的节奏，在纽约的视奸下，奸淫着玻璃的表面。

Tony的动作渐渐地失控，跨部像上了马达似的，不断地撞击着Steve的屁股，两人均已大汗淋漓。后穴口只能闭合不了地大张着，承受着粗暴的蹂躏，全身的感官神经又痛又爽。

Tony按着Steve的小腹，感受着那里准备射精的抽搐，后穴也强烈地痉挛起来。知道他要高潮了，Tony抽插得更重更深，几乎让Steve有种要被顶穿钉在玻璃上的错觉。他被操射了，后穴跟着射精也收缩挤压起来，Tony一下子狠撞在敏感点上，肉壁抽搐着也跟着崩溃高潮了。

抱紧恋人的身体，Tony亲吻着他的背，耐心静待他从高潮中缓过来。阴茎拨出来时，精液也顺着流了出来，从Steve大腿上滴下。

“I love you。”Tony一边吻他，一边呢喃着爱语。

“……”美国队长闻言，睁开眼睛，从玻璃的倒映中，看见了Tony难过的表情，“I know。”

“Sorry……”

然后美国队长回头，与钢铁侠重新拥吻起来……

第二天，Steve坐在Tony的工作室里，看着电脑屏幕里的新闻。那颗卫星已经坠落到海面，复仇者官方正在搜寻碎片和可用的零件。

“BOSS在流浪宇宙时，应该见过这颗卫星。”Friday解释，“当时他将一部分的意识上传到卫星，用于如果他本人无法回到地球时，作为最后的讯息，只是当时这颗卫星的旅程还未完结……”

Steve没有说话，静静地等待她说下去。

“如今这颗卫星回来了，带着BOSS的那抹意识，”Friday继续公式化地说，“可是，已经没有了……”

时间彷如静止了，不知道过了多久，久到新闻已经播放完，电脑屏幕重新回到待机状态。

美国队长才发出了声音，“Thank you，Friday。”

起身到厨房倒杯水，腰身却被抱住了，Steve无奈道，“我只是出来倒杯水而已。”

“嗯。”Tony将头埋进他肩窝，应道。


End file.
